Failsafe: Aftermath
by Reasonably Random
Summary: I think it's what most of us Spitfire shippers wanted to happen after the episode "Failsafe". Arty centric with Spitfire at the end.


_What should 've happened after "Failsafe". Am I right or am I right? I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to REVIEW!~ Random_

_I DON'T OWN! _T.T

The tangle of flannel sheets and the crumple of her clothes only continued to notify her of the sleepless night as she glowered at the feeble glow of encrimsoned light that beamed the time into the current darkness of her room. It was 2:39 in the morning; all hope of sleeping was gone.

It wasn't that the effects of the training exercise gone wrong that was causing the panic to rise in her chest, she didn't watch any of her teammates die in her eyes. It wasn't that she blamed M'gann or J'onn or the League for the frightening images that replayed itself over and over again while she was in a coma. None of that was any reason why she was awake at this hour. No, it was her own dark memories that pulled themselves out of the shadowy graveyard of her mind and came back like zombies, assaulting her with their appalling visions.

It was the rehashing of every memory, with every horrifying aspect magnified tenfold, that caused the panic to hinder her breathing capabilities. The reliving of her past had caused her to toss and turn, creating a cocoon of bed sheets around her. She reveled in the warmth, for that was the only warmth she was offered from the cold of her mind.

An idea then hit her with all the force of a late midnight train. Escape. She needed to escape the confines of her mind. She righted her tangle of clothes and slowly sat up, but as the colder outside air seeped through her covers and tickled her warm skin, she shivered and angrily retreated back under her covers. She considered herself weak, but in her fearful state of mind, she couldn't give up her warmth. It was the only condition that kept her from slipping completely into her mind. Wrapping her sheets tightly around her, she again sat up in bed. When she didn't feel the cold air attacking her, she stood up out of bed, slipping on fuzzy purple slippers before emerging from her room and into the hallway.

The hallway was long, empty, and warmer than her room. She looked to the right and saw a warm glow coming from the kitchen. An Alice-like curiosity filled her and she unconsciously started shuffling toward that direction. _Maybe someone's awake. It's probably Wally, eating away his problems; or M'gann cooking away her troubles._ She thought as she arrived at the kitchen. She then discovered how she was both right and wrong. The whole team was there gathered around the island silent with distant gazes, but tossing the fruit between them in a fun manor. She held back and gazed at the contrasting scene before her with a pensive mood. She could tell they were remorsefully reminiscing on the night's previous happenings. It wasn't until Wally looked up from his morbid musings and smiled softly. "Look who finally joined us," he said, his voice cracking from unused, telling the blond that her friends were talking via mental link.

The team's collective gaze turned to her and she was stunned by their miserable features. Slouched shoulders, bloodshot eyes (save for Robin, who was wearing his signature shades), unruly hair, and for Megan only, tear stained faces. Said Martians sniffling snapped her out of her bewildered reverie. Artemis shuffled forward, earning her some laughs and chuckles from the otherwise zombie-like audience. She didn't have the heart to shoot them all glares, instead she settled on half-hearted angry glances at them as she opened her arms, unraveling her cocoon of warmth, leaving herself prone to the Martian's teary attack.

The russet haired girl sobbed against her shoulder, her body convulsed with every trembling breath. It took every shred of poise the blond had not to break down and sob with her friend; instead she opted to murmur soft reassurances to her extraterrestrial friend. "It's okay M'gann. I'm alright," she repeated endlessly. _I'm fine. _She chanted to herself mentally.

Megan must have picked up her mental repetition and relayed it to the rest of the team because soon they had enveloped them both in a group hug. Whether they were comforting the Martian or the archer, none could tell. Silently the blond suspected that they were all comforting each other. During her thoughts, Megan established a mental link. Images, smells, and emotions all attacked Artemis with the vengeance of a riptide slowly dragging her away from the team. She struggled against the onslaught.

_"Don't fight it,"_ Megan chided.

Artemis slowly relaxed, letting each heart-wrenching emotion become her own. She grieved with the teams collective anguish when she "died", she rejoiced with M'gann when they discovered J'onn was alive, and sensed Wally's drive to find her-and the rest of the League. She suffered with M'gann as the bioship was vaporized. She experienced Megan's distress when Connor was offered as a sacrifice and the immense heartbreak when Connor died and they discovered that the ray really was a disintegration ray. She felt Megan's agony when everyone was gone and the alien mother ship was replaced, and her shock and confusion when J'onn "betrayed" her, jolting her out of her own personal nightmare.

She gasped for breath as she came out of everyone's memories, but the lingering emotions didn't leave. And with all that had happened that night- her own resurrection of her traumatic past combined with their catastrophic memories- caused a violent sob to escape Artemis's lips.

The team's reaction of this new development- this milestone- was one of astoundment. Pure befuddlement at the breakdown of their normally emotionally stable teammate. And for the first time- they were completely clueless on how to react. Megan just hugged her human friend tighter and the others soon followed suit.

_"I didn't know. I'm so sorry." _Artemis apologized.

A chorus of _"No's"_ and _"It wasn't your fault's"_ rang through her head.

_"If I had just jumped out of the way-"_ Artemis started.

_"No." _Wally said, gripping her shoulder tightly. _"It is not your fault."_

Her teary black eyes gazed into his serious green ones and for once, nodded in submission to his statement- lacking the will to fight. It was then that she noticed how tired she really was. How emotionally draining the team bonding session really was. She regained her composure and slowly eased back. "Well this has been emotionally draining." she said aloud, her voice rough from sobbing.

"Indeed, and if it is all right with you all, I shall retire to my room now." Kaldur said. The team nodded in agreement and soon it was only Artemis and Wally who were left to occupy the kitchen.

"You really missed me that much?" Artemis asked, no teasing in her voice- only curiosity.

He walked over to her and held her tightly, "Of course I did," he said, wiping a stray tear off her cheek, "You're my spitfire."

She smiled softly and leaned her face into his hand and whispered teasingly, "And you're my idiot."

He chuckled, "Come on, butterfly," he said picking her up bridal style. "Let's get your cocoon self to bed."

She laughed at his new nickname for her as she allowed him to zip her to her room. He softly set her in bed and unraveled her cocoon, righting the sheets on her bed. He tucked the sheets under her and gently kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Beautiful."

She smiled at him, silently thanking him. He returned her smile and turned to leave, but as he did, panic again rose in her chest. She didn't want those memories to come back again. Impulsively she grabbed his hand. He looked at her confused, "Stay." she pleaded.

His will crumbled as she made from for him to lie down on top of the comforter. "Bats might kill us." he whispered as he approached her.

"I've found their argument invalid. Connor is in comforting Megan so I think I am entitled to have someone comfort me." she told him.

He chuckled, but didn't speak. He simply wrapped his arms around her protectively, his abnormal body temperature warming her up. She smiled to herself and eased herself into his arms silently wondering if anyone could have guessed that something so traumatic could cause something so sweet.


End file.
